


О пользе ремонта

by Anonymous



Series: Жарен [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Жан и Эрен делают ремонт.





	О пользе ремонта

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку из дежурки.  
> Чуть-чуть дрочь на раскладку, когда Жан сверху.

— Я буду сверху, — чётко обозначил свою позицию Эрен и забрался на стремянку. Дотянулся до потолка, приложив к нему ладони. Сделал вид, что он атлант, держащий небосвод.

— Да пожалуйста, — пробормотал Жан, размешивая клей в ведре. — Хоть со стремянкой ты будешь сверху.

— Что ты там бубнишь? — Эрен посмотрел на него свысока, всё ещё упираясь в потолок ладонями.

— Задница у тебя классная, говорю.

Взгляд Эрена стал недоверчивым, но он ничего не сказал.

Ремонт был в самом разгаре, и Жан уже успел с ним подзаебаться. Они перессорились бесчисленное количество раз, пока выбирали обои и мебель, решали, куда деть старые вещи, и даже вопрос «сколько воды лить в клей?» стал трудно решаемой проблемой.

— Слушай, а мы правильно клей развели? — в третий раз спросил Эрен со своего насеста.

— Его развели не мы, а я, поэтому — да, правильно, — проворчал Жан, возя кисточкой по обоям. 

— Мажь либо быстрее, либо немного гуще.

— Забрался на стремянку, решил, что теперь можешь командовать? — Жан пнул ножку стремянки, та пошатнулась, и Эрен взмахнул руками.

— Жан, мать твою, я сейчас спущусь и окуну тебя мордой в клей!

— А не жалко будет?

— Клей или твою морду?

— Предсказуемая шутка.

Эрен прошипел что-то невнятное. Жан хмыкнул, понимая, что на него затаили обиду, и теперь стоило ждать расплаты в самый неожиданный момент. И когда он встал с корточек, чтобы размять ноги и перейти к другому концу обоины, Эрен позвал его:

— Жан.

— Что?

— Посмотри на меня.

Жан повернулся к нему, и Эрен вдруг оттолкнулся от стремянки, прыгая вперёд. Раздался  
жуткий грохот — стремянка упала от толчка, снося по пути ведро с запасными кистями и ещё неоткрытую пачку клея. Жан выронил свою кисточку из руки, чудом устояв на ногах и подхватывая наскочившего на него Эрена под зад. Тот крепко обнял его руками за шею, ногами за талию и победно улыбнулся.

— Неожиданно?

— Идиот. Я мог тебя не поймать.

— Поймал же, — ухмыльнулся Эрен и первым потянулся за поцелуем. Жан сжал его задницу, прислонил спиной к стене.

Возможно, ремонт был не такой уж плохой идеей.


End file.
